Trauma
by Infinite Katalyst
Summary: "You're not insane. In fact, I think I know what's wrong with you." She bit her lip before continuing. "I think you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares. They were becoming much more frequent lately. He had nightmares almost every night, and almost every night his own screams would wake him. He tried staying awake so that he wouldn't have to be faced with the dreams, but the memories would still replay vividly in his mind whenever he closed his eyes. Reliving the trauma was always the worst part. He was exhausted, due to his painful memories and his lack of sleep.

Sometimes Kiba's midnight cries woke Hana, and she would get up to check on him.

"I'm fine," he'd tell her, despite the tears rolling down his cheeks. She'd simply nod and go back to bed, but they both knew he was lying.

His family and friends were all worried about him, but he hated worrying others, because he felt like he was letting them down. However, what scared him was the fact that he was worried, because he felt like he was letting himself down.

He knew he had a problem, but it was his problem, and he would sort it out on his own like he always did. He understood that helping teammates during a battle was essential, but he didn't like going to people for help when he had a personal issue. It just made him feel like a burden.

Akamaru laid down beside him and rested his head on Kiba's lap. He whined sadly, wondering what was wrong with his best friend.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay," he said, trying to reassure both of them. He wasn't very convincing.

Kiba noticed a sudden and intense pitter-patter sound and looked out the window. It was raining heavily, but it didn't matter. He'd already made up his mind.

Whenever something was bothering him, he would train. It usually helped him sort things out or get over them. Besides, he wasn't going back to sleep any time soon. He couldn't.

"I'm going to go train. Are you coming?"

Akamaru barked in response.

"Good."

The two set out for the training field, walking briskly through the village until they reached their destination. Kiba started training as soon as they had arrived.

His hand trembled slightly as he stared at the kunai in his hand, but he steeled himself and threw it. It hit the wooden post that was its target with a satisfying thunk, and he sighed with relief. The last time he had trained was before the Fourth Shinobi World War.

The war ended in favor of the Allied Shinobi Forces three months ago. Since then, the villages have been regrouping, recovering, and rebuilding. Images of the war flashed through his mind, and he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

He threw another kunai, watching as it nearly missed the mark. He was determined to make the last one bury itself into the post. However, the memories flooded his mind once again, and they were stronger this time.

Kiba growled frustratedly, and tried to push them out of his head. He extended his left arm out in front of him, his right arm pulling back for a forceful throw. Before he could let go, a loud clap of thunder startled him. He jumped, and his throw was redirected downward, all the force going with it.

Kiba had slashed his arm open, leaving a deep gash in his left forearm. Blood quickly started to flow from it, and his eyes widened with panic and alarm; his horror was evident. The images, the thoughts, and the memories came rushing back all at once, and this time he couldn't stop them.

He was surrounded by death and destruction. Countless of his fellow shinobi perished around him, even some of his friends and their family members. There were bodies everywhere, blood spilling from their wounds. There was absolutely nothing he could do to help them.

Kiba sank to his knees. He dropped the kunai and clenched his arm, putting pressure on the wound so he could staunch the flow of blood. His eyes blurred, and tears fell from them. He shook violently, and his heart was pounding so hard his chest hurt. This made it hard to breathe, and he became dizzy. He wanted to get up and run away, but he was paralyzed by fear.

Akamaru ran over to him, barking and whining. He wanted to help him, but he wasn't sure he could. Not knowing what else to do, he stayed by his side until he calmed down and relaxed a little.

"I'm going to need help, aren't I?" he asked, still short of breath.

Again, he hated the idea of going to someone for help when he had an issue, but this wasn't just an issue. It was a serious problem. Help was going to be necessary if he wanted to get better, and he could only think of one person who could help him.

"Ino. Take me to Ino," he said, hopping up onto Akamaru's back. Akamaru nodded and took off, running through the village until he found Ino's home.

When they stopped in front of her house, Kiba dismounted Akamaru and knocked on the door. It was late, and she was probably asleep by now. If she wasn't, she'd most likely be annoyed that he was here at this hour. Even so, he needed her.

Ino opened the door and rubbed at her eyes tiredly.

"Kiba? What are you...?" she said, trailing off when she noticed just how terrible he looked. His eyes were bloodshot from exhaustion, red and puffy from crying. He was sweating and shivering, panting slightly. Blood dripped from his left arm, which he gripped tightly. He seemed more afraid than anything else.

"Never mind that, you look awful! Come inside."

The three of them went into her living room. Ino and Kiba sat on the couch, while Akamaru sat on the floor nearby. Ino picked up Kiba's arm and examined it before starting to heal it.

"What happened?"

"I hurt myself while I was training."

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you training? Not only is it the middle of the night, it's pouring rain! Besides, a mishap like this doesn't happen to most people, especially not you."

"Alright, alright. I couldn't sleep, and something was bugging me, so I went out to train. I was tired, I was frustrated, and I couldn't focus. I was about to throw a kunai when some thunder made me jump."

"Is that how you cut your arm?"

Kiba nodded.

"After that, I basically had a panic attack."

He was pale from the fright and blood loss. She had never seen him like this. His demeanor was usually playful and confident. Something was definitely very wrong with him, and she was concerned to say the least.

"You had a panic attack?! What caused it?"

"I must've triggered it when I cut myself. I saw the blood and freaked out. I kept thinking about the war. I keep thinking about the war, because it's not just the attack. Lately, I've been having nightmares about it, and I haven't been sleeping very much. I...I feel like I'm going insane..."

Kiba's hands trembled, and Ino grasped them with her own.

"You're not insane. In fact, I think I know what's wrong with you."

She bit her lip before continuing.

"I think you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

He looked distraught.

"It'll be okay, I promise. I'm going to help you."

_After all, he helped me once_, she thought. He caught her when she'd fallen during a battle in the war. This situation was different, and it required a different kind of help, but she was going to help him regardless.

"Thank you," Kiba said as a tear slid down his cheek. Ino lifted a hand to his face and wiped it away.

"Don't worry about a thing. You'll get through this. It might take a while, but you will. Trust me."

"Okay. I believe you."

He took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure after being so emotional in front of her. It wasn't his fault, given his condition, but he still didn't like it.

"Your arm is all healed now," Ino said. Kiba looked it over, and only a faint scar remained. She was good.

"So, what do we do now?"

"For now, Lady Tsunade is only assigning missions to Jonin level ninjas, and I'm going to put in for a few personal days off from the hospital. That starts us off with a good three days to work together and assess the intensity of your PTSD."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You're very worn out, though. I want you to get some sleep tonight, so I'm going to block your memories. It'll keep the nightmares away, and you'll be able to get some rest. I'll unblock them in the morning so that we can work on your treatment."

Ino put two fingers to each of his temples. She closed her eyes in concentration, and Kiba did the same. He felt something click in his brain within moments.

"Now go get some sleep."

"Will do. Thanks again, for everything."

"You're welcome. Now go."

Kiba smirked at her before going home with Akamaru. That night, for the first time in a month, he slept.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I worked pretty hard on it. I promise there will be more chapters, but they might take a while. Please leave a review, as it's very encouraging and inspires me to write more for you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is here! Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! **

** MyHikari - Thank you! I'll try my best! **

** KibasAndBits - Thank you! I love KibaIno as well, and it's a shame that they don't get more love. **

** Stallion6 of Deviantart - Yes, that was my intention. **

** jah753 - Thank you! I have indeed put a lot of time, thought, and research into this story. I'll do my best to update when I can! **

** shishuco - Thank you! I do intend to continue it. **

** Quirkista - Thank you! I tried to use as much detail as possible. **

** Im Sammeh - Thank you! I will try my hardest to update when I can. **

** The Pansy - Thank you! I definitely intend to keep up with this story.**

* * *

Kiba woke up feeling less tired than he had been for the past month, though he was still somewhat tired. Oh, well. At least he'd gotten some sleep.

Ino was making him get up early so that they could start working with his mind as soon as possible, for as long as possible. Unfortunately, Kiba just wasn't a morning person. He looked at his clock and reluctantly got out of bed with a stretch and a yawn. Akamaru jumped off the bed and did the same.

The pair ran downstairs for breakfast, and Kiba tripped over his feet once or twice in a type of morning daze. They went into the kitchen so he could make some food for himself and Akamaru, who wagged his tail in anticipation.

When Kiba finished preparing their food, he set Akamaru's on the floor and his own on the table, where he took a seat. Tsume, his mother, and Hana, his sister, were already sitting there. The four of them ate in silence until someone spoke up.

"You're up early. For once," Tsume said.

"Yeah. Ino's making me get up early."

"Ino?" Hana asked, confused.

"I'm supposed to go to her house as soon as possible."

"Why? Is she your girlfriend? Are you two going on a date? Or are you going to do something more...physical?"

"What?! No, mom!"

"I was just asking."

"I'm not talking about this with you right now!"

He got up from the table and went back upstairs, Akamaru at his heels. Tsume's eyes followed him out of the room with one eyebrow raised.

"What's up with him?"

Hana shrugged, not quite sure how to answer her mother's question.

Kiba came back down the stairs, fully dressed. He walked out the front door with Akamaru in tow and slammed it behind him. His mother and sister were still sitting at the table,

They went into the village, walking at a leisurely pace. Konoha bustled with life, and the streets were filled with people. It was a sight that was pleasing to see after everything the village had been through.

They continued on their way until Kiba stopped in front of Yamanaka Flowers, the local flower shop that was owned by Ino's family. It had recently been rebuilt after its destruction during Pain's invasion, along with just about every other structure in the village.

"I'll be out in a minute," Kiba told Akamaru, giving him a pat on the head. "Stay here."

He whined.

"Do you wanna go in, too?"

He barked happily.

"Fine."

They went inside and looked around. Akamaru sniffed every bouquet curiously, while Kiba browsed through them carefully and thoughtfully. He paused to inhale deeply, his heightened sense of smell detecting each of the distinct aromas within the shop.

One in particular caught his attention, and he followed the scent until he found the bouquet it belonged to. It looked nice, and it smelled nice, so he bought it and left with his canine companion.

They arrived at Ino's house shortly after visiting the flower shop. Kiba knocked on her door expectantly.

"Hello? Oh, Kiba, it's you," she said, stepping outside.

"You wanted me to get here early, so I did," he replied simply.

"Well, come on inside, then."

The three went inside and situated themselves in the living room similarly to how they had the night before, with Ino and Kiba on the couch, Akamaru on the floor.

"I, uh, I got this for you," Kiba said awkwardly, holding out the bouquet that he'd been hiding behind his back.

"Thank you. They're lovely. I haven't worked at the flower shop since I got a job at the hospital. My mother started running it when my father..." she trailed off and looked down sadly.

Kiba felt like an idiot. He had PTSD because he couldn't handle what he saw during the war, and he'd run to Ino for help with his problems when her own problems were worse than his.

She'd helped many Shinobi, but she'd also seen many more die, including her father. She wasn't just a medic, either; she fought as well, and despite all of that, she was handling everything better than he was. Why was he having these problems?

Perhaps her work as a medic and a ninja helped her cope with death and prepared her for the event that someone close to her would die. Of course she was still in mourning after the death of her father, but she was dealing with it. However, Kiba had never been exposed to death on such a massive scale. He had to admit that Ino was tough.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Ino."

"Thank you. I'm okay, though. I miss him, but I've mostly made peace with it."

"That's good," Kiba said.

"Yeah."

Ino got up and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a vase, filled it with water, and put the flowers in it. Her fingers were stiff, and she realized that she'd been holding the bouquet a little too tightly. She set the vase on the table, went back into the living room, and sat back down next to Kiba.

"I'm going to unblock your memories now," she said, tentatively placing two fingers to each of his temples.

"Okay," he replied, bracing himself.

Within seconds, he felt something click in his brain, and the memories came flooding back. Kiba clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back tears.

"Hey, hey, you're okay. We have to work with the memories. It's the only way you'll get better," Ino said, trying to calm him.

He nodded, struggling to hold it together.

"Just relax. Calm down. Don't think about anything and look at me."

Kiba's face softened after a few moments, and he slowly opened his eyes to look at her. He was shaking a little. Ino crossed her legs and turned so that she was facing him on the couch. He did the same.

"Now take my hands and close your eyes. My psyche will join your own to work with your memories and thoughts, but to do that, you need to relax and let me in. If it ever becomes too much, let go of my hands. Letting go of my hands will break the the link and send my mind back to my own body."

"How does that work?" Kiba asked, dumbfounded.

"Holding our hands together forms the psychic bridge that allows our psyches to connect, but they can only connect if the hosting psyche allows the visiting one to join it. This technique is a variation of the Mind Body Switch Technique."

"I see," he said, digesting the information. "Let's do this."

He took Ino's hands and closed his eyes, relaxing as she had told him to. Ino closed her eyes as well and concentrated, sending her mind to his own. She waited for a moment before he let her in.

She looked about. She was surrounded by white, which told her that he was focused on thinking about nothing like she'd asked him to. She could now start the process of helping him, but it certainly wasn't going to be easy. There was definitely going to be some resistance, especially this first time.

"The Fourth Shinobi World War."

It was a simple statement, but Ino knew it would have a big impact on Kiba. She was right.

Ino watched as his memories played in the formerly white walls around her. They were horrifying and gruesome, but she already knew that.

Kiba's body shivered.

"How does all of this make you feel?"

It was such a therapist question, and Ino disliked asking it, but she did because she knew it would get her a truthful answer. After all, one can lie on the outside, but they can't lie on the inside.

Kiba appeared before her.

"It makes me feel horrible! Psychotic assholes were destroying everything and everyone in their way! My comrades were dying right in front of me, and I couldn't help them! I felt completely and utterly powerless. I still do, and I don't want to."

"This is good. This is progress. We can work with this."

Kiba nodded and disappeared. Ino sighed. She had her work cut out for her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review, as it's very encouraging and inspires me to write more for you guys!**


End file.
